


You Are My Dog, Aren't You?

by MsSirEy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Leashes, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blowjob, Subspace, checking in for consent throughout, first time subspace, using 'girl' as a pet name, using 'pet' as a pet name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: Lena offers Kara the chance to spend their Valentine's Day playing out a scene with a collar, and Kara takes her up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 216





	You Are My Dog, Aren't You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very kink heavy piece, so please mind the tags. I will also note, there is master/pet, but only in so far as using a collar and leash, and the chosen pet names/dirty talk. The subspace is deep (verging on dangerous), but the play is careful to adjust and account for it, and it is addressed in the aftercare. With that in mind, please enjoy!

In the early years on Earth, Valentine’s Day was significant to Kara for its excuse to eat sweets, as much as the celebration of love. Dating Lena, the holiday had become a breath of liberation from otherwise constrained lives. The day had built in the expectation that couples would celebrate, and that meant that most people left her and Lena alone—something she had grown to appreciate more and more. 

Lena was equally as appreciative, and over their late-morning coffee had made that abundantly clear when she pulled out an outwardly unassuming box, albeit it finely crafted, and delicately placed it on the counter. The box looked like it was meant to contain jewelry—pearls perhaps—but Kara knew better. She recognized the simple inlaid design and the little latch at the front. 

“Only if you want, darling,” Lena noted, maintaining a deliberate air of indifference, affording Kara the room to turn the contents down. She couldn’t hide the uptick of her heart, or the curiosity in her lingering gaze, or the heat that reached her neck, but her face was a smooth mask as she sipped at her brew. 

Kara eyed the box a moment before reaching for it, her thumb easing along the ridges of the latch, her own heart contemplating the day they could have—a day uninterrupted. The box was one that never saw the light of day, only ever appearing during their nights alone, and her ears warmed at the thought of indulging so thoroughly. 

Kara popped the latch, signaling her desire, admitting to the want that simmered in her belly. There was a thunder in her ears, her own heart drowning out even Lena’s, a tingling racing around her skull, chasing thoughts from her head. 

“Are we starting?” Lena put aside her mug, her back somehow straighter, her attention fixed entirely on Kara. 

Kara answered by lifting the lid, revealing the ring of plush leather nestled in the velvet interior of the box. A tag adorned the front of the collar, bearing the sigil of the House of El. It lay flat in the cushion of the velvet and she traced the engraving, sinking into her head as she was entranced. 

Kara had been skeptical, at first, that Lena could enjoy that position—the subservience, the inherent belittlement, the humiliation—all seeming antithetical to Lena’s nature. But after they tried it at Lena’s insistence, Kara could not get enough of the trust Lena showed her. There was a unique freedom in her expressions, as if the weight she carried—masks and worries and doubts—fell away when she gave herself to Kara in that way. It was fulfilling. 

And it was addicting. Kara loved the shows of enthusiasm as Lena nuzzled into her hands, the heated flush of her cheeks that warmed Kara’s palms; the thick fog of desire swirling in the trained green gaze, beneath heavy, fluttering lashes; the wetness of parted lips, the damp heat of Lena’s breath against a wandering thumb, absently tracing those lips. 

And the collar was a symbol of that play, an easy way to initiate it, an anchor for that mindset, as well as a means of shedding the scene and their roles when they were done. It carried its significance, had weight in her thoughts, and a gravity all its own. Kara often wanted it. 

On a whim, she took hold of the tag and turned it over, for the first time showing the sharp L shape of LCorp logo. It shifted the meaning of the collar, and Kara’s ears flamed under Lena’s watchful gaze. Lena had opened up the option of reversing their positions when she had made the tag double-sided, but Kara had never taken her up, had never asked for Lena’s legacy to be displayed against her clavicle.

“Are you sure?” The question was careful, tentative even, stifling a rising excitement that reverberated in the undertone of each syllable. Kara slid the box towards her on the counter, passing the role to her, affirming her desire. “It's alright if it doesn’t work for you,” Lena reminded, gently lifting the collar from its home, holding it in upturned hands, letting Kara see it. 

Kara knew that. She had voiced similar assurances when their roles were reversed, when she indulged Lena’s desire to be on her knees. 

She had considered it. Often. More than she knew how to admit. She wondered if she would like the heaviness of the thick band, or if it would chafe—certainly not her skin, but perhaps her pride. She had woken many times with the fleeting awareness that she had dreamt of it and her body thrummed incessantly at the deeper memory, even as her mind retreated to safety. 

Lena was far more confident that they would find the freedom Kara coveted. Even without outright stating it, the easiness she had around the collar spoke for itself. She never pushed for anything, always left it open, allowed Kara to venture closer at her own pace.

Kara nodded, stiff from both nerves and her own constrained eagerness. She exhaled a slow breath, released with it the hesitations she still held, the turbulence that set her off kilter. She was certain of her desire, of her curiosity, of her trust in Lena, but there was a part of her that questioned if she could let go enough to enjoy it. “I’m sure,” she whispered.

Lena rose and Kara mirrored her, unsure where to put her hands, settling finally with clasping them before herself. “Relax, love,” Lena encouraged, and Kara nodded her appreciation for the reminder, sighing to coax her shoulders to loosen. “Good, now turn around for me,” Lena instructed—no harsh bite, just patient guidance.

Kara did as she was told, trembling hands gathering her hair and pulling it off her neck, and then her head tipped forward. Lena approached from behind, hands appearing from over Kara’s shoulders, the collar aligning before her throat, pulling closer. It was as soft as it felt in her hands, padded for more delicate skin than hers, but she was still grateful for the delicate way it was eased against the front of her. “Lift your head,” Lena said and she righted her posture, allowing Lena to find the proper fit. 

When it was secure, Lena had her turn around, and Kara let herself be appraised. Her chin lifted, her pride still shaping her spine. 

“Beautiful.” It was barely a whisper, perhaps not meant to be voiced, but it set Kara’s nerves buzzing, stirred her up inside until new warmth arose and she recognized how much she wanted to hear Lena’s approval. “Let me see all of you.”

There was no pause, Kara’s hands filled with purpose, striping away fabric with only the thought to please. It was a thrill all it’s own, the easiness of the motion when it was at Lena’s direction. She hastened to shed her clothes, to bare herself fully to Lena. 

The collar being all she wore added weight to her position, helped her to feel the significance of what she gave up, reframed her thoughts to fit the scene. She could sense the welling desire, but at the same time, she stiffened, yet too rigid to bend. 

Lena approached, held her gaze right up until the moment she shifted towards one side, placing a tender kiss on Kara’s cheek, at the corner of her lips, promising care in her every action. Kara shivered at the touch, simple as it was, and her eyes closed for a breath. She threaded that sensation into the fibers of her subconscious, clung to it as a reminder that she was allowed to let loose, that Lena would guide her with steady hands.

Lena’s lips moved on, trailed away from Kara’s, along her jaw, until they settled by her ear. “You are my dog, aren’t you?” 

Kara’s mind was a lit candle, and Lena’s breath against her ear made it flicker, briefly going dark before burning hot once more. Her skull might as well have been wax, melting and running freely, following the curve of her spine, the remnants pooling low, soon leaking from her to soak her thighs. 

There was no conscious effort to temper her response, but Kara was still surprised by the squeak that pitched high and cracked in her throat. The shiver that wracked her body was chased by a tingling wave of hot, liquid numb, her muscles suddenly loose. She swayed and reached out without thinking, her hand finding Lena’s forearm, holding tight to steady herself. 

“That’s right,” Lena purred, “I’ve got you.” She forgave Kara’s unprompted touch—an established faux pas when their roles were reversed—her smile soft as she allowed for the adjustment to their roles. “I’ll take good care of you,” she promised.

Kara nodded, not trusting her voice, acutely aware of the gravity of curiosity that tugged at her, and she let her hand fall. She wanted to sink, to know the freedom Lena tasted, fed to her out of Kara’s palm. It was all she could think about—every scenario where Lena was beneath her, except the words she spoke were echoed back at her, and it was Lena’s voice in her head, Lena’s hand leading her to oblivion, tempting her closer while keeping her safe. 

Lena was keen, seeing her plainly. “Go ahead, pet,” she encouraged. “On your knees.”

The permission reverberated through Kara’s frame, made her knees quake under the weight of her wish to submit. She slipped, too quickly, her knees striking the floor sharply, her mind slow to catch up. Her skin showed the fire that raged in her skull, the unrestrained inferno that licked up the accelerant poured in her ear—the address that teased the fantasies that whispered at the edges of her consciousness, but she had never given proper voice. 

Lena’s brow cocked, her own blush spreading, her eyes full of wonder. “You like that?” 

Knowing that it enticed Lena gave Kara the courage to acknowledge it. “Yes,” she breathed, her thoughts wavering, distorting in the rising heat that filled her skull. 

Kara had used the term once when Lena wore the collar, when Kara had been deep in the mindset of their scene, and it had since taken root in her. ‘Pet’ rang with such a strange mixture of ownership and adoration, and she appreciated the way it rolled off her tongue. But Kara had never expected to hear it, to earn that title. 

Lena’s composure broke as a grin brightened her expression, her elation on Kara’s behalf overwhelming her role for a moment, and it laced a new kind of pleasure into the cocktail that intoxicated her. She had always known that the exchange of power was shared, mutual, belonging to both of them, but it was another thing to have such a tangible display of how much Lena wanted Kara to enjoy herself, to know Lena was dedicated to the effort to fulfill her. She had never doubted Lena, but she was so used to taking care of others that it had grown more comfortable. 

“I’m so glad,” Lena reinforced the sentiment, gave it permanence in Kara’s mind, solidified it as reality. “Stay right here, okay?”

With the acknowledging dip of Kara’s head, Lena retreated, and Kara watched her head for the bedroom, but turned her gaze down to keep herself from peeping through the walls. She adjusted on her knees, settled more comfortably on her heels, and placed her hands on her thighs, trying to mimic the posture Lena had mastered for her. 

But when Lena didn’t immediately reappear, her hand wandered with a mind of its own, lifting to touch the once-cool metal of the tag that dangled at her front, warming against her heated skin. It felt right. She liked it more than she had allowed herself to imagine. She understood the comfort it brought when it was Lena’s—when she was Lena’s. 

Kara shuddered as her resistance continued to fall away, and she began to indulge new possibilities. There was danger in the depths of her—fantasies she didn’t know how to justify—but there was also the chance for salvation, with Lena. 

Kara nearly missed Lena’s return and her hand dropped back to her lap, her back straightening, displaying her attentiveness. 

Lena had changed into form-fitting leather, Kara’s favorite strap secured in the ring of her harness. Kara couldn’t help the way she fixated, and only the soft clearing of Lena’s throat reminded her to train her gaze upward. “Only a good dog gets a bone,” Lena purred, her expression sharper, demanding obedience more firmly.

Kara ducked her head, her shoulders lifting around her ears, but her chest roiled with a fresh wave of heat, spilling from her lips in a wet little noise—something between a sigh and a moan. Lena’s smirk loosened her, made her putty ready to be molded. 

The flick of Lena’s gaze drew Kara’s attention to her hand, to the leash she held. “I need you to use your words, pet,” she indicated. “Do you want to be on my leash?”

If she had not been told to speak, the fizzling of her mind might have made Kara forget it was possible. She felt the pull of the leash without it ever touching her, her body knowing the sway it had on her. “Please,” she groaned, leaning forward unconsciously, shifting on her knees as her muscles itched with impatience. 

Kara had the sense that she was swimming in dark waters, the depths unknowable, and if her head dipped beneath the surface roiling, she might be lost. But there was also an odd calm, warmth that embraced her, and perhaps being swallowed in it would be peaceful. She could stop exhausting herself policing her actions, or her thoughts, could hand that responsibility to Lena, could trust that she would not drown in shame, but instead pleasure. 

Lena stepped closer, unraveling the leash, drawing down the little tooth in the metal clip before fitting it into the ring beside the tag at the front of Kara’s collar. The click as the leash latched rang in her ears and pushed her that much deeper into the rising tide—the currents ready to drag her under. 

There was no more denying that she wanted Lena to control her, and the leash and the collar made it real, if only for a time. 

“Good girl,” Lena purred, a final touch, and Kara submerged, giving herself fully to Lena’s will. 

Lena took the leash in hand, looped it into her grip, keeping the length short, and pulled. The collar scraped along the back of Kara’s neck until it caught against the underside of her chin, and her higher consciousness was irradiated out of existence. Without thinking, she followed the leash, walked forward on her hands, unquestioning of where she was headed, until she felt it slacken. 

Lena had led her to the couch and sat, legs spread for her, but Kara didn’t move into the afforded space until the leash went taut again, guiding her closer. She shuffled forward until her shoulders brushed against the insides of Lena’s thighs and found herself facing the dildo meant for her.

Kara had been between Lena’s legs, often, but never with her head so quiet, her focus so narrow. 

“You enjoying yourself, pet?”

Kara blinked as her gaze lifted, her mind slow to summon a way to respond in the constant thick haze. Lena waited patiently, making no move to rush her. Kara dipped her head, pausing when the movement jarred the leash too sharply, but when she was given slack, she nuzzled her cheek against the leather clad thigh, humming a happy little note, smiling blissfully. 

The hand without the leash reached towards her, fingers threading through the hair at her crown, nails scraping against her scalp, eliciting a full-body shiver to run through her. She couldn’t understand why the sensation was so heightened, why she was so receptive to the simple gesture, but nor did she care. All that mattered was the meaning—the acknowledgement that she had answered well. 

“I’ll train you another day,” Lena mused above her, nails digging in at the base of her skull before dragging back towards the top of her head, scattering her thoughts, even as she tried to latch on to the promise of learning how to better please. “Today you’ll only get treats for wearing your collar so well.”

That was enough to persuade Kara to forget the idea of training. Her thighs pressed together as a heavy pulse pounded in her clit, her cunt clenching firmly, thinking only of Lena’s strap, drooling for it. Lena took notice, her chuckle echoing in Kara’s head, empty of anything else. 

“Come here,” Lena beckoned, her hand retreating from Kara to stroke the thick silicone, making Kara salivate. “Enjoy.”

Kara let herself be led closer, welcomed the weight of the silicone shaft against her cheek, the dry material catching slightly against her skin. She would have to fix that, she realized, but first she ducked her head to kiss the base of the dildo, reverent as she let her vision unfocus, the length obscuring her view of Lena. 

Even through the leather, she could smell Lena, and she was perhaps a bit too naughty when she pressed her tongue flat against the base and dipped lower still, firmly tracing the seam at the crotch of Lena’s pants. A jerk of Lena’s hips shoved the dildo into her face, forcing it to rest in the crook between eye and nose, but it was the tug of the leash that made her stop. 

“You still have to behave, pet,” Lena chided, her green eyes swallowed in darkness, her nostrils flared. Kara obeyed, lifting to run her tongue up the underside of the shaft, getting it nice and wet. “Much better,” Lena hummed, her voice gravelly, thick with satisfaction. 

Kara took pleasure in that, let it drive her. When she finished the full motion, she delighted at the way the tip fell against her chin, wet and clinging. She angled forward, wrapped her lips around the soft flare of the head, sucking to secure her grip before lowering with it still in her mouth so she could check for Lena’s approval. 

Kara was thrilled to see the smug smirk that appraised her efforts. She couldn’t feel Lena’s pulse, but she could hear it hammering, building all around her. It set the beat of her actions, and while Lena was rewarding her, she wanted to give a good show. She wanted to be worthy of the generosity. 

Kara lifted a hand from the floor, bushed it against her own thigh, and let the tip of the strap pop free of her lips. With attention on the leash that would stop her, she gave a few quick strokes to coat the shaft more thoroughly in her spit. Her hand shifted to the base, but Lena shooed it away, understanding her intent. 

“Here,” Lena offered and held the dildo still, cupping herself to afford Kara as much room as possible. “Have as much as you want.”

Kara returned her hand to the floor and took the head back into her mouth, letting the length follow her tongue deeper. She bobbed twice to ensure she had the proper motion, before shifting further into Lena’s lap, forcing the head of the dildo to bump against the back wall of her throat, not quite forgiving enough to bend with her. 

Kara’s chest heaved, protesting even before she had taken it deep. She pulled back just enough to adjust, Lena’s thumb pushing the shaft forward a little to assist her, and then Kara relaxed forward. She eased the head into her throat, resisted the urge to swallow and the reflex to gag, and when it dipped properly, she surged forward. 

Kara’s throat molded to the shaft before she could stop it and she closed her eyes to concentrate, willing herself to loosen. Lena groaned appreciatively above her, and that kept her locked in place, even as fire licked through her lungs. 

When she coughed, Kara pulled up sharply, vision blurring briefly. Thick strands of saliva clung to the walls of her throat and arced between lips and shaft, but she had no mind to care about the mess unless Lena objected. When the spasming subsided, she took the strap again, her nose bumping Lena’s hand, nudging to beg for more space, and Lena gave it, her hand moving to the back of Kara’s head. 

“What a good pet, taking me so well,” she praised, and while the heat was more than enough to make her melt, that was what spelled Kara’s ruin. She worked herself into a proper motion, taking Lena over and over, moaning her gratitude as she felt fingers tighten in her hair. 

Kara was consumed with the appreciative sighs and the little, seemingly unbidden rocking of Lena’s hips as her efforts served to entertain. There was bliss in the simplicity of her existence, her purpose and desire defined by the hitch of Lena’s breath, the growing heaviness of her arousal in Kara’s nostrils, the leaden whispers of approval. 

Kara was tempted by the quiet corners of her mind, wanted more and more to have Lena dictate her thoughts for her, so she could bask in the bottomless ecstasy—the charge that lit every nerve as the strap hit deep, the turbulent molten sensation that bled from throat to core, the wild, untamed beat of her heart that sped her along towards oblivion. 

As Kara grew accustomed to the mild discomfort, the sting of tears muted by the magnitude of her pleasure, she pulled back less, and finally didn’t withdraw at all. She wanted to kiss Lena for all she had been granted. Her mind was driven deeper as she nuzzled closer, staying just loose enough to breathe Lena in, Kara’s head entirely full of her.

Details began to slip away and she let them. If they didn’t serve her purpose, she didn’t need them, didn’t care. Her vision darkened and her fingers numbed, but she paid them no mind. She just sank, welcomed darkness in the pursuit of pleasing Lena. 

Kara felt a dull itch against her neck, but ignored it. A distant sound—a voice—urged her to listen, but she couldn’t make out the words. She was lost in her efforts to drink Lena in until there was nothing left but her. 

Lena’s hand pressed against her forehead, and while the pressure couldn’t move her, she finally understood that she was meant to pull back. She jerked up, sputtering as she took deep breaths and blinked away the spots in her vision.

“Kara, hey,” Lena held her chin, her eyes wide and searching. “Are you good? Do we need to stop?”

Kara didn’t quite understand the question, the meaning of the words fuzzy in the static that buzzed in her skull. “I’m a good girl,” she slurred, the words feeling awkward in her mouth when she would have preferred to have Lena’s strap on her tongue. 

Lena let go of Kara with a note of consideration, but then her expression smoothed and she smirked. “Of course you are.” Her gaze lowered and Kara’s followed it to the floor between her legs, where a mess had formed. “Are you needy, pet?” 

Kara whined. There wasn’t a point in trying to hide it, not when the evidence spoke for itself, but a part of her was tempted to make an effort. Lena made the decision for her. 

“Turn around and show me.”

With the command giving her purpose, Kara scooted back, while Lena let more of the leash go. Kara turned and promptly bent, flattening her front against the floor, raising her hips and letting her body curve down, putting herself on full display. 

Her cunt fluttered knowing Lena was looking at her, was seeing the slick that coated her thighs and the way she was puffy with want, her clit engorged and peeking out from its hood. It surprised her how much she loved the weight of Lena’s gaze on her, the feel of her cheek pressed to the floor as she awaited judgment from the only voice that mattered. 

“Look at my filthy girl,” Lena laughed, her amusement rich and over-sweet, and Kara’s knees slipped wider in response, her pulse thrumming, the words repeating over and over. She would be as filthy as Lena wanted. “Do you want to get fucked into the floor?”

Kara’s thighs quivered in anticipation, her eyes rolling up. “Please,” she moaned, “please!” 

“Oh, you remember how to beg?” The condescension struck a chord in Kara, sent her spiraling anew, the inferno reaching new heights as it consumed her. She twisted so that one hand could find its way between her legs, fingers unconsciously seeking her clit, only for a sharp tug of her leash to halt her progress before she made contact. “Your cunt belongs to me, pet. You don’t get to touch.”

Kara whimpered as she was denied, but made no effort to disobey. “Yes,” she sputtered, drooling on the floor. “Yours!” She shivered, her spine melting at the admission, her posture sagging deeper. 

Kara heard a soft gasp behind her and she craned her neck to glance back. The haughty smirk that greeted her promised oblivion, Lena’s patience for games gone, and Kara welcomed her ruin with a broken moan. 

“You know who owns you,” Lena observed with a heavy breath, her smirk curling wider, her cheeks tinged rosy. She stood, towered above Kara, looked down on Kara with all of her approval, and all of her want. 

Kara squirmed, tried to dip lower to better entice Lena to take her, compelled by the urgency in her veins. Lena leaned over her and ran her free hand along the arc of her spine, down and back, remaining planted at the small of her back. “I like this shape for you,” she mused, all baritone and husk, the notes sinking deep into Kara’s muscles, committed to memory in her body, even as her head blanked. 

Lena used Kara’s body to brace as she lowered. The tug of the leash forced Kara to lift her head, her hands scrambling for purchase to keep her from sliding forward, her drool stringing down to cling to the neck. Her attention narrowed sharply as the still-saliva-slick dildo brushed against the cheek of her ass, the heat of her throat dripping onto her skin. 

Before she could beg for mercy, Lena turned her hips and the head shifted, searched until it caught in the dip of her soft, ready cunt. She tried to raise to meet it, to invite it into her, but Lena used a hand to drag it down through her sensitive labia, spreading her with a few easy swipes. Each time it bumped Kara’s clit, a new wave crashed over her head, and all she could do was gasp desperately for breath. 

“Let me take care of you,” Lena growled, and it was the last thing Kara heard before the delicious pressure opened her up, her body offering no resistance, the glide smooth and easy until leather pressed to her ass. Lena bottomed out inside her, heavy in her gut, and she sucked greedily, the obscenity of the wet squeezes filling her head. 

Lena stayed buried deep in her, her hand back in motion, soothing along Kara’s back, encouraging the way she crumbled. “Say thank you, pet,” she urged, punctuating the demand with a small swivel of her hips, the shift inside Kara scattering her consciousness. 

“Th—” Kara panted, but the syllables escaped her each time she tried, clarity rolling in and out like the gaining tide, more of her overtaken with each passing moment. 

“Good enough,” Lena allowed with a chuckle, but as she withdrew, Kara’s mind screamed in protest of the ache of emptiness. She had just managed to gather the breath to beg when Lena slammed forward, driving the air from her lungs in a feverish moan. “That’s it,” she purred. “Let go.”

And Kara did, unquestioning, shameless, and alive. She went slack, let herself be molded by Lena’s hand, by her strap, and she loved it. 

Rao’s name was on her lips, but her voice only knew Lena’s, and her prayers were heard. Lena fucked her with ardor, matched the fevered beat of her heart and pushed it higher. She cried, the tears born of unparalleled elation, relief that just kept building into tension, until she unraveled completely. 

Kara’s world erupted in white, her vision irradiated in the span of one thrust, detonating within her until she recognized nothing but peace. 

The tension gave out and she fell, her head hitting the floor, jerking Lena off balance, and the motion jarred the rhythm out of sync, sending wave after wave of aftershocks crashing through her. Every time she surfaced, she was driven back into bliss, singing her ecstasy with burning lungs. 

Time meant nothing until Lena stilled within her and Kara was able to collect some semblance of awareness. Her knees gave out and she slumped fully, whimpering as the dildo tugged from her, but too fuzzy to raise any other objection. 

Lena’s voice swam around her head, but she couldn’t make out the meaning. Tender fingers touched her cheek and summoned her attention enough to feel the tug of the collar. She lifted on trembling limbs and followed the lead to the couch, where Lena had her climb up and let her lie, her head cushioned by a soft thigh. 

Kara sank into quiet and drifted, forgot the world, forgot herself, soothed by the soft motion of fingers through her hair. She was slow to rise, but Lena never rushed her. 

Kara’s eyes blinked open to find Lena smiling down at her. “Hey,” she greeted in a gentle whisper. 

Kara nuzzled her thigh to return the greeting, her mind still muted. 

“Do you still want to be wearing the collar?” 

Kara’s hand rose unconsciously, tracing the edge of the leather, finding comfort in its presence. She nodded, but shyly checked that it was alright. 

“Thank you for being honest, pet,” Lena purred. Her hand shifted to Kara’s cheek, cupping it, her thumb stroking a slow arc. The comfort made it easier for Kara to remember herself, her wit returning in bits. “Can we talk now?”

Kara ducked into the shelter of Lena’s hand, hid the flare of warmth in her ears, but she understood the importance of having a conversation. “Yeah,” she croaked. 

“I didn’t know you were prone to slipping so deep into subspace,” Lena noted, and while there was deliberate effort to avoid that insinuation of judgment, Kara could hear the heaviness of her heart. “You scared me when I tugged your leash and you couldn’t feel me, couldn’t hear me… I thought you were going to pass out.”

Every part of Kara ached to apologize, but her chest deflated so sharply, her knees curling up as she withered. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lena assured, pulling the blanket down from the back of the couch to cover her, to allow her to burrow. “I know now, and we can find ways to play safely,” she promised. “I will always take care of you.”

Kara clung to the promise, used it to remind herself that they were in the scene together, that they were always together, safe with each other. “If you suggest a shock collar, I’m going to put my foot down,” she mumbled, earning a peal of laughter from Lena. 

“No shock collar,” she agreed. “Not for a good girl like you.”

Kara preened at that, grinning beneath her blanket. “Thank you, Lena.” There was so much to be grateful for, but her words didn’t feel enough to express it. Lena seemed to hear her anyway.

“Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr: @mssirey


End file.
